


You being here means the world to me

by theonsfavouritetoy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Huge Divergence, M/M, Seriously they die, The Highwayman - Alfred Noyes - Freeform, Warning you again: Major Character Death x2!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees,The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas,The road was a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor,And the highwayman came riding—Riding—riding—The highwayman came riding, up to the old inn-door





	You being here means the world to me

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone isn't familiar with the poem The Highwayman by Alfred Noyes or the genius song Loreena McKennitt made about it, you can find it on Wikipedia/YouTube. 
> 
> I'm warning you again: They. Die. Like Bess and the Highwayman

Robb paused a few steps before the hut. He took a deep breath and whistled, a soft sound amidst the rustling of the wind in the trees. He didn't have to wait long for the answer, the same whistle he just made. It meant that everything was good, that it was safe for him to come in.

Jon was waiting for him, pacing back and forth restlessly until Robb had locked the door behind him. Then he stilled, waiting for Robb to come to him.

Robb breached the distance between them with two quick strides, burying his hands in Jon's hair and resting his forehead against his brother's.

"We ride tomorrow. I wanted to say goodbye to you."

Jon looked up at him with a frown. "Why can't I come with you?" He placed his hands against Robb's chest, pushing him away. "I didn't break my vows to just sit here while you... maybe you'll..." He hanged his head, unable to finish the sentence. Only when Robb lifted his chin with a soft touch did he look up. "Jon. Do you think I want to execute you for deserting? We talked about this before. I will win this war. And the North will be ours to rule. I can release you from your vows then, and no one will dare to question it. But for now... Please, Jon. Please." He let his hand glide down until it came to rest on the small of Jon's back, then pulled him forward into a tight embrace. "You being here with me... it means the world to me."

He layed his cheek upon his brother's head. "Do not fear for me. I promise, I'm going to be fine. I'm coming back to you." Jon sniffed against his chest like a child. "I'll kill you if you don't." It sounded muffled and sad, but when Jon looked back up he was smiling despite his wet eyes. It was all Robb could do not to kiss these smiling lips. Instead he kissed the tears away that had formed in the corners of his brother's eyes. He could hear Jon exhale a shuddery breath and pulled back. Jon looked at him, his gaze burning with barely contained desire. Robb knew he looked the same.

He took a step back, then another one. Jon didn't follow. He stood as if glued to the spot, his hands trembling. "Come back." Robb smiled. "Of course I will. Just remember, if anything is wrong..."

"...I know. I hope I never have to do it though. It's fucking ridiculous to howl like a wolf and Ghost would probably think I've gone crazy."

Robb left, shaking his head while still smiling to himself. That sounded a lot more like Jon before all this mess happened.

 

*** 

 

He only made it back after two days. He knew Jon would be angry with him, for not coming sooner, for letting him fear the worst. But only now Robb had been able to sneak out of camp without raising suspicious questions. He whistled. And waited. He waited for what felt like an eternity before finally hearing the sound returned. When he entered the hut he knew the anger was clearly showing on his face. "Are you mad? Why would you do that to me? I thought... I'd thought I'd find the hut empty... or worse!" Jon looked at him, his gaze defiant as he was sitting on the bed, his arms crossed. His cheeks looked flushed and his eyes were puffed and red - like he had been crying for days. Robb suddenly shivered, the guilt nearly suffocating him. "Gods, Jon... I'm sorry. I should've come sooner, I should've found a way..."

He came to kneel beside the bed, resting his head in his brother's lap. After a long moment he felt Jon's fingers hesitantly carding through his hair. He looked up into his eyes. "Forgive me." Jon sighed and closed his eyes, bending forward until his lips touched Robb's head. He lingered like this for a long while. "I forgive you," he murmured finally. "I thought you were dead. I nearly came looking for you." Robb got up to sit on the bed beside Jon. He laced their fingers together, bringing their hands up to his mouth. "Don't say that," he whispered against them. "You know you can't." Jon pulled his hand back, wrapping his arms around Robb in a desperate gesture. "Then don't make me!"

 It was nearly a scream and Robb pressed Jon's face against his neck. "Ssshhh... You don't know who could be out there. You don't know if there's someone listening." Jon shook his head. "I'm sorry. Can you... could you stay? For a little while?" He said it without much hope and Robb smiled when he answered. "I can. Grey Wind is guarding my tent tonight and no one will dare to enter." He reached out, brushing his fingers over Jon's face. Jon leaned into the touch, his eyes closed, his breath uneven. "Robb, please..." Robb didn't need for him to finish his sentence to know what he pleaded for. "Jon. We swore an oath before the Old Gods. It's wrong." But he continued stroking Jon's face, his curls, his neck. Jon opened his eyes. "How can it be wrong when every touch of you feels so right?"

Robb didn't answer. He lay back on the bed, cradling Jon in his arms, whispering in his ear. "This has to be enough. Do you think I don't feel the same? Do you think I'm not burning alive everytime I'm so close to you?" His lips grazed Jon's ear softly and he felt his brother tremble. "It has to be enough," he repeated. And suddenly he felt like he was convincing himself as much as Jon. When he'd fallen asleep, Robb watched Jon for a long while. He was beautiful in sleep, looking more relaxed and at peace than Robb had ever seen him when awake. He continued to stroke his hair softly, lost in the silky curls.

When the sky began to grew brighter he lifted himself up from the bed. "Jon. I have to go." Jon turned around, still half asleep. "Don't." He raised his hand, fisting it into Robb's cloak. "When will you come again?"

"I don't know. I'll try to come before we ride out again. If I don't make it, I'll come directly when I'm back. The moon will be full until then. Watch for me on the path, you'll see me coming from miles away." He smiled and bent down to gently break Jon's grip on his cloak. Jon lifted his face, his lips searching for Robb's. Robb allowed the faintest brush. It felt as if molten steel was being poured down his throat. He pulled back, reaching out and wrapping one of Jon's curls around his finger. 

"Would you give me your knife?" Jon looked at him with big eyes, but silently reached out to do as he asked. "Be still," Robb whispered before swiftly cutting the strand of hair he was holding. Jon stared at him as he brought it to his lips, his face burning at the intimacy of the gesture. "I'll take that with me when I ride." Jon's mouth twitched. "It'll be like a part of me is there with you." Robb shook his head smiling. "You are. Every second."

His hand reached for Jon's and he got up. "Remember. I'll come no later than when the moon is full." Jon got up too. "I'll wait for you." He hesitated. "I love you."

He hadn't said it since that first and only time, when they'd realized that they weren’t feeling what brothers should feel. Robb's heart was pounding in his chest when he started forward, taking Jon's face into his hands, kissing every inch of it. He groaned, admitting defeat when he finally pressed his lips on Jon's in what had to be an act of madness. Still it was a chaste kiss and Robb pulled back too soon - too late. "The gods can't be that cruel... we'll find a way, Jon. I promise we'll find a way." He backed away, every breath a confession of his heart. "I love you."

 

***

 

Mylord,

I write to you with some information you might find useful. Robb Stark, the Young Wolf, has his bastard brother hidden in a hut near Riverrun. The boy has apparently deserted from the Night's Watch. Stark and his brother seem exceptionally close. I think he would do anything for him.

I'm going to mark every tenth tree from the camp to the hut. Your men should have no trouble finding it.

They have a sign. Stark whistles and the bastard does the same. Make him do it and Robb Stark will run right into your waiting sword.

I spoke to your son at Riverrun. He's alive and reasonably well, considering the circumstances.

Your faithful servant

Sybell Spicer

 

*** 

 

Tywin Lannister crumpled the small scroll up in his hand before he threw it into the fire. He turned to his commander.

"Send five of my soldiers, ones that are skilled hunters. This calls for a quick and silent approach."

The plan was good. It could work. Get his hands on the bastard and when the Stark boy came rushing to his aid...

Tywin Lannister smiled to himself. He'd have to reward that traiterous woman for this service. 

 

*** 

 

Jon waited. Robb didn't come. He waited and waited, fear in his heart, a prayer on his lips. The gods wouldn't punish him for that kiss, would they? Not by taking Robb from him.

When they came he was looking up at the moon. One more day and it would be full. He must've been lost in his thoughts for he didn't hear them coming until it was too late. 

They forced him back into the hut, binding him to the bedpost and stuffing his mouth with a piece torn off of one of the men's cloak he'd ripped when trying to break free. "Choke on Lannister Red," they sneered. "Then you can't whistle and your brother will come in anyways. But we'll make sure he'll regret it." One of them laughed. "Lord Tywin told us to capture the Young Wolf, but he didn't tell us how in what condition he wants him. And if you decide to play this wrong, decide not to sound the signal... we'll have you watch when we have a little fun." 

They gambled the day away, making their jokes. At one point Ghost returned but Jon closed his eyes, willed him away. Not you too. The sun went down and the darkness settled. Jon looked up from where he was tied down, his gaze following the path the moonlight painted on the forest ground. Robb had been right. He saw him coming through the trees long before the soldiers. He tried to do the same as with Ghost, concentrating all his thoughts on Robb, begging him to turn around and flee. 

It was in vain. He could see Robb stopping at the edge of the clearing. He wanted to scream as the familiar whistle reached his ears. The soldiers grinned. One of them approached Jon and took the cloth out of his mouth. "Remember...," he whispered. Jon drew a deep breath. Forgive me. I love you.

He threw his head back and howled, as loud and long as he could. The soldiers stood rigid and Jon could see Robb hesitating for a second before he bolted back through the trees, to safety. Jon smiled when the raged screams of the Lannister men rang in his ears. He smiled, Robb's face the last thing before his eyes when the soldier in front of him slit his throat with a curse. 

 

***

 

Robb ran back to the camp, his heart beating in fear. What had happened? Had someone discovered the hut? He had to come back tomorrow.

Later in the day Jason Mallister came to him.

"There was a group of five Lannister soldiers found dead, your Grace. They look like they've been mauled to death by an animal. Some of the men have seen a large white wolf prowling around camp. They followed him until they came upon the Lannisters." 

Robb closed his eyes for a moment. Ghost. Jon must've warned him from the soldiers then. He could barely contain himself. He wanted to run, see him, make sure they hadn't hurt a hair on his head. His fist closed around the lock in his pocket.

Mallister wasn't looking at him. "The men found a hut, your Grace. Your Grace... the men found another body."

The sound of his blood rushing through his veins was like thunder in his ears. Robb stared at the man. No. Mallister continued. "One of the men - he's been to Winterfell, your Grace. He says he knows him, and the white wolf. Your Grace?" Robb wasn't listening. He walked away like in trance. Later when the bodies were brought to him he refused to look at them. It couldn't be true. 

His mother came to him. He refused to look at her, too. He didn't want to see the triumph on her face.

"Robb..." "What do you want, mother?"

"I wanted to ask... what should we do with..."

Robb's fist came down onto the table. "He should be in Winterfell. He should be there with father. We'll get it back and they'll rest there. I don't care what you think of that."

She was quiet for a long time. "Of course. As you wish. Robb..." He felt her hand on his back, steady and warm. "I'm sorry."

She left and he was alone again. 

 

***

 

At the Crag, when he broke through the gate, his eyes were burning in his face. When he took an arrow he laughed. When he succumbed to the wound his fingers brushed against something soft in his pocket. When he opened his eyes he saw Jon.

**Author's Note:**

> And still of a winter's night, they say, when the wind is in the trees,   
>  When the moon is a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas,   
>  When the road is a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor,   
>  A highwayman comes riding—   
>  Riding—riding—   
>  A highwayman comes riding, up to the old inn-door


End file.
